


Стена

by Allora



Series: Завтра будет завтра [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Het and Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Беллами очень трудно строить отношения, особенно такие непривычно-запутанные.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика ["Путь к рассвету"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9788987). АУ после 4-01.  
> Автор не смотрел дальше 4-01 и не особо пока хочет.  
> А лоси в том мире могут жить где хотят, гориллы вон тоже в Штатах не особо водятся…

Работа занимала все время. В перерывах между помощью инженерам по-прежнему было нужно совершать патрулирование территории, а также никто не отменял дежурства по периметру и тренировки. Беллами просто некогда было задумываться о посторонних вещах. Даже поздно вечером, упав в койку, он прокручивал в голове прошедший день, ставил себе задачи на завтра, пытался решить нерешенное с утра, и где-то в середине этого процесса проваливался в сон — усталость брала свое. Однако иногда сон и после этого не шел, не засыпалось именно потому, что мыслей было слишком много. И тогда рано или поздно непременно вспоминалось, что прошло уже три дня, четыре, неделя — а от ушедших к острову до сих пор ничего не слышно. Рации так далеко не принимали, и Рейвен условилась с Монти, что первым делом разберется с системой связи в центре управления, чтобы сообщить в Аркадию хоть азбукой Морзе, что все в порядке.

Всегда оставалась опасность, что связь не будет работать, или там вообще нет нужной системы, или она повреждена, и Рейвен не справится с починкой, или... вариантов было много, включая тот, что отряд разведчиков мог и не добраться до острова вообще. И вот об этом Беллами думать не хотел. Усилием воли переключался на другое — не намного проще, но хоть не такое пессимистичное: рано или поздно разведчики вернутся, оставив Рейвен с небольшой командой разбираться с центром, если понадобится. И Мерфи с Эмори вернутся. Никуда не денутся, Мерфи не дурак, и понимает, что если где-то и можно спастись в случае неудачи с островом, то только в Аркадии.

Беллами не то чтобы боялся этой встречи, бояться такой ерунды он давно разучился, но немного... маялся неопределенностью. Ему самому было совестно, что на фоне надвигающегося апокалипсиса он, как малолетняя девица, переживает об «отношениях». Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Произошедшее в ту ночь было слишком необычно, слишком внезапно и слишком хорошо — для него. После всего, что свалилось ему на голову, после потери Кларк, Джины, снова Кларк, потом — Линкольна и Октавии, ему стало казаться, что он приносит несчастье всем, кто оказывается с ним рядом, и что ему лучше никогда и не влезать в «отношения» никаким образом. Однако тогда в пещере ему что-то почудилось. Настолько хорошее, что не было сил отвернуться и сказать «нет, ничего не было и не надо». Но он не знал, осталось ли у Мерфи с Эмори хоть отдаленно похожее ощущение, или для них это был просто случайный эпизод без последствий.

Сразу после их ночевки в пещере выяснять отношения было попросту некогда. В Аркадию они вернулись тогда быстро, буквально за день, и им не пришлось ночевать у дерева-канделябра. Рацию свою Беллами и правда нашел у корней, тут же связался с Кейном, сообщил, что они возвращаются, и узнал, что это более чем кстати, потому что Джахе лучше не стало. Они пришли уже затемно, ночевали порознь — Беллами постеснялся пригласить ребят к себе, а они и не просили. А утром разведотряд уже вышел по направлению к острову. Беллами остался в Аркадии. Было решено, что Миллеры и их подразделение не хуже него справятся с охраной научной экспедиции, а его навыки больше пригодятся в поселении. Проще говоря, Кларк предпочитала опираться на него, а не на Миллера, и это было бы приятно, если бы не то, что теперь Беллами действительно волновался за Джона с Эмори, на этот раз за обоих. И, к собственному изумлению, предпочел бы, чтобы на него опирались они, а не Кларк. Но против решения Совета, конечно, не пошел.

Теперь в моменты, когда у него хватало сил, он волновался и о том, как и когда они вернутся, и о том, как они встретятся. Так, как было все между ними раньше — то есть, никак, — не могло остаться, и он боялся и мечтал одновременно. Мечтал о том, как все может измениться, но далеко в мечтах не заходил. А боялся — того, что, может, его мечты глупость. Потому что тогда в пещере были исключительные обстоятельства, и вообще-то ничего особенного и не случилось. Подумаешь, его отогрели. Ну а что им было делать, смотреть, как он умирает от гипотермии? Подумаешь, помогли с разрядкой — у Эмори, судя по всему, насчет секса комплексов не было, она просто извлекла свою долю развлечений из вынужденного нахождения третьего лишнего в их с Мерфи постели. Она же откровенно забавлялась... и Мерфи тоже.

Необъяснимыми оставались две вещи: его имя, выдохнутое Джоном в момент оргазма, и то, что Эмори повязку на руку надела только на подходе к Аркадии. И вот эти две вещи не давали ему покоя, мучая неясностью, надеждами непонятно на что, и заодно помогая забывать хоть ненадолго о проблемах реальной жизни.

Рейвен вышла на связь на девятый день, когда Беллами был готов лезть на стенку от неизвестности. Сообщила, что взломала базу данных, систему связи и наблюдения, и работы у нее теперь поле непаханное, она остается, с ней один программист и Миллеры с Брайаном, а остальные возвращаются для помощи Аркадии. По словам Рейвен, они должны будут вернуться через три дня.

Три дня Беллами старательно загонял себя до потери ощущения реальности, чтобы никаких планов на завтра перед сном: упал — уснул.

К вечеру четвертого дня уже ничего не помогало, ни усталость, валившая с ног, ни аутотренинг, ни свежая ссора с Кларк на тему «тебе надо отдохнуть». Не надо ему отдыхать, сам разберется! Самое ужасное в его состоянии было в том, что никому нельзя было объяснить, от чего его так выкручивает. Он и сам плохо понимал, да и не хотел понимать — чего там, просто волнуется за своих.

 

Солнце уже садилось, когда дежурные сообщили, что к Аркадии приближаются вооруженные люди. Свои. Беллами стоило огромного труда тут же не сорваться к воротам. Он еще дослушал Эбби, которая просила его организовать доставку лекарств в одну из дальних деревень трикру и забрать оттуда самых больных, покивал и пообещал, что завтра утром отправит туда джип, и только когда Эбби пошла к воротам, направился за ней, сдерживая себя и из последних сил изображая спокойствие.

Вернувшиеся несли на себе любовно упакованное Рейвен оборудование и инструменты, которые могли пригодиться в Аркадии, а также тюки с пережившим катаклизм запасом продуктов, о которых говорил вскользь Джаха. Пока им помогали разгрузиться, у ворот царила суматоха, и понять, кто где было сложно. Беллами уже три раза дернули, демонстрируя целехонькие запасные блоки для солнечных батарей, ящик с инструментами и нечто в металлическом кожухе, на вид ужасно тяжелое. Беллами всех отправил к инженерам и, только проводив взглядом последнего, с кожухом, обнаружил неподалеку Мерфи, передающего Эбби какой-то сверток. Судя по ее обрадованному лицу, это было что-то из медикаментов или медицинских инструментов — мало что сейчас могло обрадовать ее больше.

— Выглядишь хуже, чем тогда в лесу, — раздался рядом насмешливый голос, и Беллами вздрогнул, но постарался взять себя в руки.

— И тебе привет. Вы все-таки вернулись...

— Джон хотел остаться, чтобы помочь, но ваша ученая девчонка сказала, что нам лучше уйти обратно с первым отрядом.

— Почему? — Беллами невольно заулыбался, сложно было оставаться серьезным рядом с такой смешливой собеседницей, но желание улыбаться быстро прошло, когда Эмори ответила:

— Ей сказали, ты тут совсем извелся. А Джон сказал, что ты всегда был чокнутый, но, как видишь, мы вернулись.

— Я не... кто сказал?! Я вовсе не извелся! Я устал просто как собака! — От возмущения болтливостью Монти Беллами даже не испытал смущения, полагающегося, когда ловят на жареном.

— Да ладно, — фыркнула Эмори. — Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты за ним пошел лично, тогда, ночью?

— И почему? — раздражение накатило прежде, чем он подумал, что не стоило вот так с наскоку воспринимать ее слова в штыки.

Она снова фыркнула, пожала плечами.

— А то ты сам не знаешь.

Знал бы — не маялся бы дурью эти десять дней! Беллами задохнулся, пытаясь найти адекватный ответ, чтобы не испортить все, едва получив возможность поговорить, но найти слова не успел.

— А тут вообще кормят или нам пойти поохотиться? — сказал позади голос Мерфи. Беллами резко развернулся и столкнулся взглядом с его — настороженным, вопросительным и каким-то осторожно-радостным.

Ему захотелось сразу слишком многого: улыбнуться, хлопнуть по плечу, сказать что-то типа «я рад, что вы в порядке», тут же позвать их в свою каюту, немедленно притащить еды из столовой, чтобы есть с ними вместе, наедине, одновременно расспрашивая про поход к острову... Но вместо этого он поджал губы и сказал:

— Рейвен говорила, вы через три дня будете. Что задержало?

Радость и вопрос в серых глазах погасли моментально, сделав взгляд холодным и безразличным.

— Тейт ногу повредил. Пока перевязали, пока носилки сделали... и отдыхать чаще пришлось. Ничего особенного, босс. Так что насчет еды?

— Столовая там, — махнул он рукой. — Вас всех ждут давно. Сами дойдете или попросить вас проводить?

— Я уже был в столовой, босс, не заблудимся, — бросил Мерфи и направился к станции, не оборачиваясь. Эмори коротко вздохнула, растеряв всю свою смешливость.

— Ты не чокнутый, ты просто дурак, — сказала она и пошла следом.

 

Дурак и есть. Беллами никак не мог выкинуть из головы первый, осторожно-радостный взгляд Мерфи. Нет, тот был прав. Он трус. Трус и предатель. Потому что сейчас хоть из благодарности за ту ночь мог бы не корчить «босса». Не говоря уже о том, что на самом-то деле больше всего на свете ему сейчас было нужно именно это — чтобы Джон вот так смотрел, чтобы между ними не было этой дурацкой стены, которую сам Беллами и начал строить, и продолжает, несмотря на то, что она почти рухнула в Полисе и потом, в той пещере. Нет, испугался, что не так поймут, испугался, что почудилось — как тогда, после их возвращения из пещеры, испугался пригласить их к себе на ночь. Взял, подобрал все камешки из почти осыпавшейся стенки и положил обратно. Дурак. И предатель. Потому что Джон тоже хотел, чтобы стены не было. Беллами снова вспомнил его дыхание в свою спину, его руку на своем животе, его доверие тогда, когда Эмори ложилась с ним рядом, когда они были все вместе, втроем, и это было... Это было. А он все это сейчас предал. Снова. Джон дал ему шанс все исправить, а он снова все поломал.

Самобичеванием ему долго заниматься не позволили. Кейн дал всем вернувшимся отдых на ночь, а утром собрал экстренное совещание для обсуждения полученных от Рейвен материалов. Беллами был одним из приглашенных, и очень удивился, когда понял, что кроме него, Кейна, Эбби, Кларк и Монти больше никого нет. Казалось, что времена повышенной секретности уже прошли, все равно все всё знают, но вот — опять узкий круг Знающих. Он прикусил язык, чтобы не высказаться раньше времени, опыт показывал, что иногда лучше помолчать и послушать, а возмутиться всегда можно успеть.

Да, такие вещи лучше было не рассказывать. Рейвен прислала координаты еще одного бункера — где-то между горой Уэзер и Аркадией. Если верить рукописным записям, которые она раскопала в одной из лабораторий, в этом бункере хранилась бомба замедленного действия.

Копия ALIE. Первой ALIE.

От Рейвен Монти передал настоятельную научно обоснованную рекомендацию: «Устроить большой бабах не глядя». Было бы удивительно, если бы хоть кто-то из собравшихся имел возражения. Вопрос был только в том, кто будет устраивать «бабах». Хотя, конечно, и это был не вопрос — зачем бы еще тут был Беллами Блейк.

— Один не пойдешь, — сказала Кларк, когда речь зашла о деталях пути. — И взрывчатку нести лучше не одному, и идти по территории трикру, которым объяснять про твою цель тоже не стоит.

Беллами пожал плечами — никто не спорит, только вот кто из них сможет составить ему компанию? И тут его осенило. Это было логично: кто лучше знал местные леса? Это было нелегко. И это была возможность все-таки попытаться что-то исправить.

Мерфи согласился сразу, не спрашивая — зачем. Кажется, он был даже рад, что его просят о помощи. Ну, не компании же Беллами он радовался. Потому что было бы чему радоваться. 

 

Вышли они через час после совещания — втроем с Эмори, которая от Мерфи не отходила, да и польза от нее при вероятной встрече с местными была очевидной. Беллами тут же вырвался вперед, прислушиваясь, где там его спутники, но не оборачиваясь. Ему было мучительно стыдно, что он так и не нашел слов для Джона, не смог сказать ничего, что пробило бы хоть маленькую трещинку во вновь возведенной стенке. Понимал, что с каждым шагом отдаляется от них обоих все дальше, но ничего не мог поделать. На первом же привале оборвал Эмори, которая попыталась начать разговор на какую-то отвлеченную тему, поймал мрачный взгляд Мерфи, спохватился, извинился за резкость, но момент был безнадежно испорчен.

Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, они вышли примерно на нужное место, но искать бункер было уже поздно. Нужно было найти место для ночлега, чтобы не попасть в неуютную ситуацию, как Беллами в свой марш-бросок до пещеры.

Мерфи снял и положил на землю рюкзак, огляделся и впервые за весь день обратился к Беллами напрямую:

— Оставайтесь тут, я один быстрее найду.

Беллами проглотил возражения — потому что Мерфи был прав, без тяжелого груза он в одиночку быстрее и тише обойдет окрестности. А Беллами ни за что не расстался бы ни с автоматом, ни с взрывчаткой.

— И долго собираешься доводить вас обоих и меня заодно? — поинтересовалась Эмори, воспользовавшись тем, что они остались наедине.

Беллами мог огрызнуться, мог закосить под дурака — много усилий прикладывать не пришлось бы, чего уж там, «косить». Дурак и есть. Он мог сделать вид, что не понял, не расслышал...

— Я не знаю, — вырвалось у него. — Я не хочу... доводить.

— Если не хочешь — зачем прикидываешься, что тебе все равно?

Беллами зажмурился. Как объяснить то, чего сам не понимаешь? Как сказать, что ему настолько не все равно, что хоть с обрыва вниз головой! Как сформулировать свой страх и уверенность, что Джон никогда не простит того, что Беллами поломал в самом начале? И как понять, чего он сам на самом деле хочет — прощения попросить, узнать, способен ли Джон еще быть ему другом, в любви признаться? Чтоб он сам знал!

Одно точно.

— Я не знаю, — повторил он, разжимая неизвестно когда сжатые кулаки и открывая глаза. — Я только знаю, что не хочу, чтобы было... как сейчас.

— Ну так сделай что-нибудь, — пожала Эмори плечами. — Только не то, что со вчерашнего вечера делаешь.

Беллами с тоской огляделся. Джона не было видно, и он начинал волноваться, хотя головой понимал, что из них троих в этом лесу волноваться больше всего надо о нем, а не об этой парочке выживенцев. И вдруг его стукнуло вопросом, который давно его беспокоил, но только сейчас сформулировался:

— Ты что, хочешь его бросить?

Он уставился на Эмори, испытывая крайне смешанные чувства. А иначе зачем ей так настойчиво хотеть, чтобы он что-то сделал, чтобы отношения наладил? Ему не хотелось, чтобы она сказала «да» в ответ на его вопрос. Потому что этого точно не хотел Мерфи, да и он сам уже успел привязаться, и чувствовал, что без нее будет плохо — и Мерфи, и, почему-то, ему самому. И одновременно не понимал, если «нет» — тогда зачем ей он, Беллами? Все его существо, привыкшее к определенности, к простоте отношений — или все развлекаются, или все всерьез, и тогда никаких развлечений уже, — все в нем металось и не находило ни выхода, ни покоя. Все было непонятно, сложно, и больше всего, обреченно понимал он, все усложнял он сам, но ничего не мог поделать. Сказать открыто — «я хочу быть с вами, и мне плевать, что подумает кто-то еще, некогда уже заботиться о такой ерунде» — Беллами не мог, потому что был уверен, что так нельзя. Ни вообще, ни ему особенно. Потому что не может быть так, чтобы они его вот так приняли. А если они решат с ним поиграть — это будет слишком больно. Боли он больше отчаянно не хотел. И тем не менее то, что он делал сейчас с собой и с ними, причиняло боль ничуть не меньшую, чем та, которой он хотел избежать. Стена, которую он строил, мешала ему дышать.

— Вот еще, — качнула головой Эмори, перебивая все более путаный поток его мыслей. — И не подумаю.

— Но...

— Ты мне не мешаешь. А ему тебя не хватает. И тебе — его. Думаешь, там, в пещере, я не слышала ничего? Я не глухая.

— В пещере? — Беллами чувствовал себя все глупее, потому что понимал, о чем она — то утро врезалось в его память слишком хорошо, чтобы не понимать.

— Ну... очень редкий извращенец кончает с именем ненавистного врага, — усмехнулась она. — Обычно это имя того, кого любишь. И вы оба звали не меня.

— Он тебя любит, — с неожиданным для самого себя жаром вскинулся Беллами. Ну как это! Он же видел, чувствовал, еще там, в Полисе, и потом по дороге в Аркадию, и там, в пещере, тоже...

— Ну потому я и не собираюсь никуда уходить, — не удивившись его пылу, кивнула Эмори и резонно добавила: — Тем более, сейчас глупо раскидываться шансами на спасение.

— Я Джону дал слово, — нахмурился Беллами, на секунду забыв о сложностях их отношений. Слово — это было просто и конкретно. И это было его слово. — Ты будешь в безопасности, даже если я запихну тебя туда вместо себя, поняла? Неважно, уйдешь ты или нет.

Эмори замерла, глядя на него с таким лицом, будто впервые увидела, а потом улыбнулась — не насмешливо, как обычно, а по-настоящему, хорошей, светлой и чуть смущенной улыбкой:

— Ты мне нравишься.

Беллами опешил. В каком смысле?

— Я нашел воду, и там есть более удобное место для ночлега. — На поляну из кустарника выскользнул Мерфи, взъерошенный и со свежей царапиной на щеке. — А еще там по дороге кусты с колючками, идите осторожнее.

Он подхватил свой рюкзак и нырнул обратно в кусты, не оборачиваясь. Ни тени сомнения, что они встанут и пойдут за ним.... Беллами не успел даже руку за своим рюкзаком протянуть, а Эмори уже поднялась, перекидывая через плечо ремень сумки.

— Идешь?

— Остаюсь тут, — вздохнул он и тоже встал на ноги, отчасти довольный, что Джон прервал их не самый простой разговор, отчасти досадуя, что уже не спросит, что она имела в виду последними словами.

 

Джон шел уверенно, хотя шаг все-таки немного замедлил — уж конечно, не ради Беллами. Эмори и так бы не отстала, но теперь они шли рядом, негромко переговаривались, не оглядываясь. Беллами шел молча, поглядывая по сторонам, придерживая автомат на боку, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что слева впереди что-то шевельнулось в листве.

— Мерфи! — вырвалось у него раньше, чем он подумал, что лучше бы молчать.

— Идем дальше, — негромко отозвался тот, еще больше замедлившись, но не остановился. — Тут нет никого, а если это зверь, лучше обойти его побыстрее, пока он нас не заметил. Только не бегите.

Беллами видел краем глаза, как Джон подталкивает Эмори дальше, сам полуобернувшись, словно прикрывая ее. Но у него же из оружия только нож. А если это хищник?

— Уходите, — так же тихо скомандовал Беллами и, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, плавно переместился так, чтобы оказаться между ребятами и шевелившимися ветками. — Я справлюсь.

Он осторожно потянул автомат вверх, но тот зацепился ремнем за рюкзак, чего с Беллами раньше никогда не случалось. Он попытался отцепиться, но, не видя проблемы, это оказалось сложно сделать. Обернувшись, Беллами увидел, что Мерфи отступал в глубину леса совсем уже спиной вперед, не отводя тревожного взгляда широко открытых глаз от Беллами.

Надо было уходить. Что бы это ни было, брякать оружием сейчас не стоило. Он уже сделал бесшумный осторожный шаг назад, когда в кустарнике что-то взревело, затрещало, ветки, ломаясь, раздвинулись, и на Беллами вывалился зверь. Огромный, едва ли не выше человека в холке, похожий на оленя, но ни разу не изящный — наоборот, тяжелый, мощный, с рогами, больше похожими на ветвистые лопаты, чем на тонкие ветки, с некрасивой горбоносой мордой, злобным, почти разумным взглядом темных глазок и огромными копытами. Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, и Беллами почти физически ощутил, как тяжеленные копыта вламываются в его грудную клетку, а рога-лопаты, размером больше его головы, довершают дело.

— Бегите! — крикнул он, каким-то остатком сознания понимая, что не надо было кричать, что Джон и так уже убегает и уводит Эмори, что крик только спровоцирует этого монстра... но было поздно. Чудовищный зверь наклонил голову, не сводя буравящего взгляда с человека, и издал звук, который больше напоминал недовольное фырчание, но для Беллами этот звук был страшнее рева гориллы. С каким-то ледяным спокойствием он ясно осознал — он не успеет сделать ни шагу. И копыта проломят не грудь, а спину.

Руки действовали словно отдельно от его одеревеневшего тела.

Спокойно, уже не боясь шума, с силой, преодолевающей сцепку ремня с пряжками рюкзака, сдирают автомат, поднимают к глазам, прицел-точка меж глазок чудовища, любезно им подставленная, зверь молча кидается вперед, палец жмет на спуск, Беллами еще успевает увидеть кровавое месиво, брызнувшее на рога-лопаты, и ноги сами же пружинят, подкидывая тело вверх и в сторону, с дороги падающего лбом в землю гигантского тела.

Он еще вдохнуть не успел, а монстр вдруг дернулся, подгибая ноги, словно собирался встать, и тело Беллами снова среагировало без участия головы...

 

Пришел в себя он в чаще, окруженный широкими стволами. Эмори увидел первой, она стояла, прислонившись к одному из деревьев, и тяжело дышала.

Перевести дыхание ему тоже оказалось трудно. Колотило при одном воспоминании о гигантской туше, состоящей из копыт и рогов, несшейся на него, — и при осознании, что им крупно повезло, что в девяносто девяти процентах вероятности под копытами этого монстра погибал и Джон, и Эмори, и он сам, что в большинстве вариантов развития событий он не мог их спасти, потому что не успевал, не справлялся с оружием, промахивался... Им достался такой ничтожно малый процент чистого везения... Ему очень давно не бывало так страшно наяву.

Он едва смог сфокусировать взгляд, все еще не очень понимая, где они находятся, когда его почти снесло с ног, с размаху приложив спиной о ствол дерева и чудом не расколов об него голову.

— Какого черта? Какого, сука, гребаного черта ты там остановился?!

Очень, очень давно Беллами не слышал такой ослепительной ярости в голосе Мерфи. И вообще-то надеялся никогда не слышать. И уж точно не в свой адрес. Зато теперь он точно уверен, что Мерфи живой. И не ранен. Иначе бы он не мог его трясти с такой силой, что Беллами не сумел даже руки поднять, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться его остановить.

— Я же сказал, что справлюсь, — с трудом выталкивая слова из пережатого страхом горла, произнес он. Голос от тряски прерывался и звучал просто жалко. Примерно так, как Беллами себя чувствовал.

— С чем, с этим? — Последнее слово звучало написанным большими плакатными буквами. — Ты с этим собирался справляться?!

«Ну я же справился», — хотел сказать Беллами, но больше не мог ни звука выдавить.

— Джон, хватит! — Эмори тоже в порядке, раз решилась попытаться оторвать от него Мерфи в таком бешенстве. Чего он так злится, все же нормально... Кажется. — Решил сам его добить, что ли?

— Сволочь! — яростно бросил тот, напоследок тряхнув Беллами, и выпустил. Тут Беллами осознал, что колени просто подгибаются, и на ногах он до этого момента стоял только потому, что Джон прижимал его к стволу. Наплевав на все, он просто позволил себе сесть на землю и закрыть глаза. Надо было успокоиться.

Тут по его голове, плечам, рукам, груди пробежались пальцами, ощупывая, проверяя.

«Я в порядке», — и это он тоже произнести не смог.

Опять. Опять им его в чувство приводить. Хватит уже!

Соберись. Открой глаза и хватит трястись. Все закончилось, и все живы. Повезло. Все закончилось.

Беллами глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, досчитал до десяти, выдохнул и открыл глаза. Встревоженная Эмори сидела рядом — это она только что обшаривала его тело в поисках ран. Под ее взглядом стало спокойнее. Беллами попытался улыбнуться.

— Я в норме, — сказал он, и у него получилось. Даже вполне уверенно.

— Мы тоже, — отозвалась она и тоже улыбнулась — слегка вздрагивающей улыбкой. — Это был лось.

— Я знаю. Видел... в книгах. Они травоядные... были до катаклизма.

— Этот явно был хищный! — зло рявкнул Мерфи откуда-то сверху, и Беллами поднял голову, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. Злое, с огромными белыми от ярости глазами.

— Не ори, — попросил Беллами. У него не было сил ругаться. Да, он виноват, наверняка, это он потревожил животное, да, не надо было бояться звякнуть оружием, надо было стрелять, пока не стало поздно, да, надо было... — Я его разозлил, мне было и разгребать. Ну, глупо было стоять там, но... Все же нормально.

— Он бы тебя затоптал, идиот, даже не заметив!

— А что мне было делать? — начал злиться и Беллами. Чего Джону от него нужно? — Мы бы от него не убежали, а стрелять в это на ходу было без шансов, только в упор!

Он поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, шарахнувшись от Эмори, которая хотела его поддержать.

— Я знаю, что опять виноват, что лез, куда не просили, я знаю, что из-за меня вы чуть не погибли, я знаю, что идиот! Но больше все равно ничего нельзя было сделать, поэтому я остановился! — Он кричал все громче, сам не зная, отчего ему так больно. — Я больше ничего не мог сделать, но должен был сделать хоть что-то!

— Почему ты?! — перебил его Мерфи, и Беллами запнулся в своем отчаянном крике, оборвавшись на полуслове. — Почему это всегда должен быть ты? Почему ты лезешь везде, где опасно, затыкаешь собой все дыры, почему ты так уверен, что кроме тебя никто ничего не может сделать?

Беллами подумал, но единственный найденный ответ ему не понравился своей откровенностью. Однако Мерфи молчал, ожидая, и его требовательный взгляд мешал увильнуть, промолчать, прекратить этот разговор.

— Потому что, пока я могу сделать хоть что-то, я больше никому не дам погибнуть. Я больше никого не хочу терять!

«Особенно вас», — хотелось добавить, но он умолк.

— Он вышел на нас сам, — тихо сказала Эмори.

— Что?

— Лось вышел сам. Он был готов напасть еще до того, как увидел нас, в это время года они очень злые, хотя обычно просто жрут траву и кусты... Я заметила. Ты не виноват. Это не ты его разозлил. — Она подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Беллами. — Но ты хотел нас спасти. И у тебя получилось.

— Ты чуть сам не погиб, и это было глупо, — на тон ниже сказал Мерфи, и глаза его больше не были пугающе белыми.

— У меня получилось, — повторил он слова Эмори.

— А если бы получилось у этой твари? — Мерфи снова начал заводиться, а Беллами вдруг вспомнил его дыхание на позвоночнике и глухое «а если бы я выстрелил раньше, чем понял, что это ты?»

— Если бы это помогло вам уйти подальше — и черт с ним.

Со мной.

— Ты гребаный эгоист, — как-то устало отозвался Мерфи, развернулся и пошел поднимать брошенный рюкзак.

Больно.

— Всегда им был, — сказал Беллами ему в спину — в ту самую стену — и огляделся. Автомат-то он не выпустил, а вот рюкзак свой куда-то отбросил, хорошо еще не по дороге.

 

У родника, который нашел Джон, было удобное место под двумя деревьями с плотно сплетенными ветвями — этакий естественный шалаш, который и от дождя бы защитил, если что, но дождя не предвиделось. Правда, места было маловато, но Эмори решительно расстелила все три пластиковые подстилки рядом, и правда, чего мелочиться, — первый раз им, что ли, вместе спать... Джон возился с костром, а Беллами занялся автоматом: почему-то после сегодняшнего захотелось убедиться, что оружие в порядке, вычищено и готово к действию, если что.

Смеркалось, как всегда в лесу, быстро, когда они доедали ужин, солнце окончательно село.

Эмори умылась у родника и забралась в «шалаш», не дожидаясь, когда к ней кто-нибудь присоединится.

— Иди спать, — сказал Мерфи, застегивая рюкзак и не глядя в сторону Беллами. — Я посижу еще. Вдруг снова лоси поскачут. Нам завтра надо обойти следующий квадрат, если и там ничего не найдем, придется сменить направление.... Иди отдыхай. Герой.

Рюкзак он передал Эмори под навес, вернулся к костру, сел спиной к Беллами и уставился в огонь. Беллами подумал, взял вычищенный автомат и сунул его в руки Джона — на мгновение его охватило ощущение, что это уже было, — стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо. Тот молча, по-прежнему не глядя, взял оружие.

Стена становилась физически осязаемой.

Беллами направился к шалашу, но не дошел.

— Я тебя не обвинял, — сказал вдруг за спиной Мерфи, и Беллами остановился, не поворачиваясь. — Не в том, что ты эту тварь раздразнил. Он сам, я тоже видел.

Беллами молчал, не зная, что сказать, и оборачиваться опасался.

— Я просто испугался.

Трещина по стене прошла ровно посередине, расходясь просто на глазах.

С плеч словно свалился огромный, как тот лось, камень — конечно, с перепугу и не так вызверишься.

— Я тоже, — вырвалось у него, то ли от так и не выплеснутого пережитого страха, то ли от радости, что Джон все-таки заговорил с ним нормально, — потому и про оружие не сразу сообразил, такая туша...

— Я испугался, что он тебя забьет.

Беллами словно заткнули рот. Он медленно повернулся. Джон сидел у костра, все так же, спиной к нему, отложив автомат на землю и обхватив колени руками.

— Ты долбаный эгоист, Белл, — продолжал Джон, не шевелясь. — Так утонул в дурацких комплексах, что вообще ничего не видишь вокруг. Так увлекся спасением мира, что плюешь на все, кроме собственного «я всех спасу, хоть бы и сдохну». А что будет после того, как ты всех спасешь и сдохнешь, тебя не волнует.

Дурацкие какие-то претензии.

— Если я всех спасу, это и будет «после», — недоуменно сказал Беллами и медленно пошел обратно. Даже если бы он засыпал на ходу и у него закрывались глаза, он бы сейчас руками их насильно открывал, чтобы не упустить этот момент. Но вообще он все равно не заснул бы, слишком еще все тряслось внутри. — А что изменится, если я сдохну-то? Всем только спокойнее будет.

Может, не стоило этого говорить. Как будто он напрашивается на возражения «что ты, ты всем так нужен, так нужен, конечно, все изменится!» Но поздно, уже сказалось.

Джон обернулся и не отрывал от него взгляд, пока Беллами не сел рядом на землю, а потом усмехнулся, выбивая еще пару камешков из треснувшей стенки:

— Не, что спокойнее станет — это факт. От тебя слишком много шума и нервотрепки.

Ну вот, напросился. Пойти, что ли, обратно, спать?

— То в пропасть лезешь, то в небоскреб, то в кислоту, то под пулю, то под нож, то к врачам-мясникам в клетку... То под руку злобной сестрице, то к маньяку-мстителю... То замерзнуть норовишь, то под лося броситься. С тобой никаких нервов не хватит у нормального человека.

Беллами мысленно загибал пальцы — Джон старательно перечислял практически все, что с ним случилось с тех пор, как они высадились на Землю. Даже то, о чем не мог, по идее, знать. Специально, что ли, о нем расспрашивал?

— Тебе правда так хочется сдохнуть поскорее, а?

Он подумал, прежде чем ответить.

— Вообще-то не очень. Но если нужно будет, лучше сдохну я... чем вы. — Последнее на этот раз он все-таки добавил, потому что все остальное сейчас было слишком далеко и как будто даже неважно. Аркадия, поиски убежища, грядущая смерть, прошлые ошибки, смерти, вина, Октавия, Кларк... все было не здесь и не сейчас. А сейчас происходило что-то важное, что нельзя было упустить.

— Кому будет лучше?

Беллами пожал плечами:

— Вообще.

— Мне будет хуже, — серьезно сказал Джон.

— Ты поэтому меня чуть не убил там? — поддел Беллами, чувствуя, как уходит то, что делало больно с момента тех криков Мерфи под деревом, и как рушится напрочь, рассыпаясь в пыль, чертова стена.

— Ты напросился.

На плечи Беллами легли руки, слева просто легонько сжались неуклюжие пальцы, а правое плечо мягко начали разминать, помогая сведенным от пережитого напряжения мышцам.

— Мне тоже будет хуже, — сказала Эмори за спиной. — И я тоже испугалась.

Беллами накрыл ее искривленные пальцы ладонью и сжал. Она не обязана была все это делать и говорить. Допустим, она терпела его рядом потому, что он зачем-то был нужен Мерфи — об этом тоже стоило подумать, отдельно, — но говорить вот это все, давая понять, что ей не все равно, было совсем не нужно. Если только она и правда это вот все чувствовала. Так, что не смогла промолчать.

Сбоку его толкнуло теплое — в плечо с их сцепленными ладонями лбом уперся Джон. Как будто слова закончились, и теперь он мог объясняться только жестами. Беллами осторожно поднял свободную руку и обнял его, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Получилось так естественно и просто, что стало даже страшно — а вдруг кажется? Вдруг Джон сейчас вывернется, или Эмори фыркнет, выдернет руку... и тут Эмори свою ладонь действительно медленно высвободила. Но не фыркнула и не ушла. Села с другого бока и так же просто и естественно обхватила Беллами обеими руками, спрятав лицо куда-то в плечо, лишь плотнее прижавшись, когда он обнял и ее тоже.

 

Бункер они нашли наутро, там, где Рейвен и указывала. Взрыв наверняка должен был привлечь местных, поэтому уходили они быстро и сосредоточенно. И путь обратно был гораздо проще, потому что куда легче идти, когда нет необходимости нести друг между другом стену.


End file.
